Problem: Last week, Vanessa and Daniel decided to see how fast they could sprint 200 meters. They asked their friend Ashley to time them with a stopwatch. After 3.22 minutes, Ashley agreed to time the runners. Vanessa sprinted first and ran 200 meters in 64.89 seconds. When it was Daniel's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 57.73 seconds. How much faster was Daniel than Vanessa in seconds?
Explanation: To find how much faster Daniel was than Vanessa, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Vanessa's time - Daniel's time = difference in times. ${6}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${5}$ ${7}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${7}$ Daniel was 7.16 seconds faster than Vanessa.